Digimon Adventure 03: The New Generation
by digi-cata
Summary: The peace on the digital world ended. Darkness is stronger than ever. The chosen kids aren't kids anymore. Who will defend the digital world now? New children have to be chosen and who is better than the descendants of our old heroes.


**This is a story about the digidestened of 01 and 02 kids. Is a quite different from the original epilogue (I change almost everything xD) because I hate somethings that appear there. I used my favourite couples, inveted all the kids and some other things. Maybe it could seems like other fics of that kind but I swear that I'll try to be original. Sorry for all grammar, spelling ... mistakes (there are a lot of them) but English is not my native language (I speak Portuguese and study english as a foreign language for 5 years). I am begginer on that "business" of fanfics and I would like to receive reviews (tell all the bad things you want). I hope everybody will like. **

Preface

It' s been 29 years since that fateful but unforgettable summer in wich we were sent to another world where we had the pleasure of meeting those strange creatures called digimons. With them we lived good and bad moments, we shared unbelievable adventures and we save two worlds.

Since that summer a lot of things have changed. Now, all of us are grown ups and have our own families. Despite of that there are things that never change: we still being good friends.

Taichi contrary to what everyone had thought didn't became a left soccer to devote himself to his is currently manager on a famous Japanese company of electronic has a good life, but spends his time complaining about the lack of action (sometimes I understand him). He remains practically the same (except the fact of having cut his hair).

Sora manages a flower shop along with his married Taichi. Should have been with whom?With Yamato? Nowseriously, after three weeks of dating Sora and my brother realized they were better as friends and after a month she became Taichi's girlfriend (Sora doesn't want to admit it but everyone noticed that she became with jealousies when,a few days after Christmas Tai started exchanging emails with Catherine, the girl that he and I met in France, and that helps to separate her from Matt).They both now have two children, a 12 year old girl and a boy of they have brown eyes and a hair that seems not to be combed for months but the girl is brunette and the boy has red hair.

Yamato continues in the music band eventually split but he became owner of a recording he doesn't have a completely family yet. He had a few girlfriends after having finished with Sora and fell in love with one of his many fans call Kimiko whom he dated for several years and then they became pregnant with a boy but the childbirth didn't go well and Kimiko then, Yamato has created his son ,now 12, brother eventually recover relatively quickly from the shock of having lost his wife but the boy was always very reserved (yes, even worse than Matt at his age).The boy has blue eyes and blond hair.

Daisuke fulfilled his dream and opened a noodles' stand that turned out to be a great success. Joined much money he could open his own restaurant. Fortunately for me he gave up of Hikari, as we found who was it found? Noriko, a girl who had been infected with a dark you know she became a chosen child and Daisuke became responsibly for their "introduction to the digital world."Thus was born a romance that lasts until are married and have a 15 year old daughter and a son of twelve. Noriko's kindergarten teacher and the dark spore never upset her again.

Koushirou remains the same computer geek became a respected computer strange it could seems he married returned to Japan some time after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and Koushirou started helping her with we have noticed they were is now a fashion designer and together they have a 10 year old daughter and a son of 11.

Joe became a doctor, and (I understand if you don't believe) he married with Jun. Yes, Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's seems that when she was trying to conquer the brother of Joe (his obsession to follow after Matt) just falling in love with have a 15 year old son and an 8 year old daughter.

Iori is a married a girl he met in college and had a daughter now eight year , she abandoned him when the girl was four years and since then he has taken care of her alone and she really loves him.

Others who are married are Ken and Miyako. Miyako got the shop that once belonged to his parents and Ken and became a have an eleven year old son and a daughter of boy is very similar to Ken and called Osamu like his deceased uncle.

I'm very happy with Hikari.I am a journalist and am writing a book about our adventures in the digital world, in my free time. Hikari is a have three sons, twins of 11 years who are a mix of me Kari, and uncles (sometimes they make me feel crazy) and a 6 year old girl who is my little angel.

Since the defeat of Diaboromon 25 years ago we had no more problems with evil Digimons, and we were preparing to live happily with our partners but unfortunately it didn't happen. About sixteen years ago we notice that all the doors were closed and any D3 could open then we have never had news about digimon, or even a record, or something like that, who show us it wasn't only a dream (we have to admit that Gennai made an excellent job)

We decided not to tell the children about our adventures of childhood to protect them of anything that may this will result or not, if they will discover something about digimons only time willtell.I have a feeling that the adventure isn't over yet.

**This is the preface and the narrator is Takeru (just in case you haven't noticed) **


End file.
